


Prime

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Tony Stark, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony shivered when it first hit him, the reaction unexpected.“What’s that smell?” he asked Nat nearby, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich and reading some magazine. He had just walked in with the intention of grabbing another mug of coffee when it met him like a wall of something strong and incessant, but in a good way.She barely looked up from her reading when she responded. “Peter.” And she took another bite of her PB&J.OR, Peter first presents as an Alpha, and the second Tony smells him it sends him into a prompt, responding heat.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 404
Collections: IronSpider*





	Prime

Tony used to pride himself in the fact that he had managed to avoid almost every Alpha who had shown interest in him before in his life. He certainly dodged a few bullets with those who wanted him for monetary gain, like so many of his supposed ‘fans’, or those who wanted what power he had, like the man he used to trust and look up to a long time ago.

He never wanted to be someone’s toy. He never wanted to be nothing more but some kind of housewife toy hole for some Alpha out there to boss around and fuck as they pleased. In his opinion, he never should have been an Omega in the first place, for so many reasons. He doesn’t believe he’s really all that special, or worth the attention that his secondary gender seems to get him. He has always been convinced that if he was a Beta, he wouldn’t have had to go through the kind of crap he’s had to go through, and if he’d been an Alpha then he would have reigned supreme, possibly even more so than now.

He had long since accepted that this is it for him. That he was going to live a life of solitude, grow old alone, never have pups or a mate or whatever else society liked to expect of him. He was just going to work hard until his body didn’t allow for it anymore, and then quietly retire to enjoy the money he’d worked so hard to save up, maybe work on the occasional project on the side.

But then Peter came along. Which, at first, didn’t change much of that plan. If anything. It just helped his life take a slightly different course to accommodate and include the young genius. Initially, that was all it was. But then Peter presented, and even that plan was thrown out the window.

Tony shivered when it first hit him, the reaction unexpected.

“What’s that smell?” he asked Nat nearby, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich and reading some magazine. He had just walked in with the intention of grabbing another mug of coffee when it met him like a wall of something strong and incessant, but in a good way.

She barely looked up from her reading when she responded. “Peter.” And she took another bite of her PB&J.

Peter. An…Alpha? Jesus, he had no right smelling that good at that age. He’d only just presented and he already smelled like he was in his prime. And hell, what with his metabolism speeding up a lot in his body, maybe it sped that up, too.

Tony nodded mildly and made a vague noise, abandoning his effort at getting coffee to instead turn around and head back the way he’d come. He had a feeling that if he stayed there much longer and breathed in more and more of that scent, it was going to do some things that he really didn’t think it should.

But on his way up to his penthouse where he knew he would be safe from the thick, heady scent, the elevator stopped to let another passenger on, and when the doors opened Tony knew he was in trouble. It was Peter, looking a little wide-eyed, as if he was startled to see Tony standing there. Compared to yesterday when Tony had last seen the boy and he hadn’t presented yet and everything had been fine, Peter didn’t look any different, but he sure smelled the part.

Tony made the mistake of taking a deep breath with the intention of holding it in the rest of the ride up, but instead he just got a big lungful of _Peter_ , and he almost couldn’t suppress the whimper that threatened to leave him. Luckily, he kept his mouth firmly shut, but just the knowledge that he had been about to make that kind of noise in response to an Alpha made him want to kick himself.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter said slowly, but he didn’t step into the elevator yet. _Please just get on_ , Tony thought. He just wanted to get up to his floor, get away from all of this, avoid his body producing any more of the slick he was undoubtedly putting out right now. He hated that his body had to do that.

Tony sent Peter a tight-lipped smile, and the boy finally, albeit hesitantly, got on the elevator, and the doors closed. Tony could have breathed a sigh of relief but he was still holding his breath, and doing his best not to inhale or exhale. Unfortunately, that didn’t last long.

“I presented this morning,” Peter said when he stood next to Tony as the elevator started going up again, too slowly to Tony’s liking. Tony could feel that Peter was looking at him, from the corner of his eye. Tony refused to meet his gaze though.

“Uh-huh. I can smell it,” Tony murmured, trying to waste as little of his breath as he could, but it sounded restrained through gritted teeth.

“Is it bad?”

Tony just shook his head this time.

“Oh, good. That’s good. Because—well, now that I can really…smell you, you know. I just mean—you don’t smell bad either.”

Tony had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, not at Peter but at himself, because his body oh so happily responded to Peter’s words by pouring out another wave of pheromones he couldn’t quite stop. It took Tony too long to notice the signs of oncoming heat, but Peter seemed to know almost immediately. It had been too long for Tony, far too long, between half-assed suppressants and other ways to avoid his natural behavior, to recognize the early signs, but Peter could smell it on him before it even fully hit.

“Mr. Stark, are you alright?” The sweet thing asked, and Tony breathed out in a rush, only to take in the now absolutely intoxicating scent of newly presented Alpha, which went right to his groin.

Tony let out an embarrassing whimper and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late – Peter had heard it, and was by his side in an instant, which only made things worse because now his scent was not only all around them, it was also _so close_ , so concentrated, and not something that Tony could avoid at this point.

Tony couldn’t answer, just kept a hand over his mouth while Peter’s hands fluttered around him helplessly, clearly meaning to provide _something_ , but not really doing anything in the end.

“Let me—let me take you upstairs. Get you um, settled,” Peter suggested, and while Tony knew that it was going to end in disaster if he allowed it, he did nothing to stop it. So when the elevator slowed down and the doors opened, Tony let Peter lead him into his penthouse, one hand on the small of Tony’s back only making that fire spreading through him even worse.

Tony still had a hand over his mouth when they reached the bedroom, but with every breath he took through his nose, he could smell him, feel it in the back of his throat, taste it on the very back of his tongue. _Fuck_. How could one Alpha smell so goddamn good?

He hated the way his body responded to it so readily, preparing itself for what it thought was inevitable. And maybe it was inevitable, because Peter told him to undress, to get comfortable, and all Tony could think about was pulling Peter with him onto the bed and making sure that he was the first to ever receive Peter’s knot.

He wanted to ruin the boy for anyone else, and ruin anyone else for him. It was a silly thought, but very persistent, and it was only encouraged when Tony sat down on the bed and he got an eyeful of the bulge in Peter’s pants.

Well, well, well. It seemed he wasn’t the only one affected by the smells the other person poured out.

Peter took a step back as if he was planning on leaving, as if he was about to head out the door, say something like _well good luck Mr. Stark and call me if you need anything_ , and leave it at that – but obviously that wasn’t what was going to happen, and it wasn’t something that Tony was going to allow.

“ _Peter_ ,” he murmured as he was wiggling out of his pants, his shirt already off, chest gleaming with little beads of sweat already forming out of his discomfort. He sent the boy a pleading look, and while Peter looked hesitant one moment, he rushed into action the next, helping him quickly out of his shoes and jeans and underwear.

The sight of Tony bare had peter growling, and the sound, in turn, spread something warm through Tony, warmer than before.

“Close the door,” Tony told Peter, and while Peter did so, and locked it, Tony rolled over onto his front so that by the time Peter returned, he had his ass up and his face down to present himself to the new Alpha.

Embarrassing. It was embarrassing. But going against what his body was screaming at him to do was getting harder and harder, and following his instincts was so very tempting. Peter was on the bed behind him in seconds, and the sound of cloth tearing told Tony that the Alpha had been too impatient to take his clothes off the normal way – which was flattering, really. And it sent another spark of arousal through him, thinking that Peter could do anything he wanted to him and there would be nothing that Tony could do to stop him.

Peter lay himself across Tony’s back and Tony moaned at the sudden closeness, having Peter’s arms around him already remedying a little part of that growing desperation inside of him. He was still desperate for Peter’s cock though, and showed the other as much by pushing his ass back against Peter’s still swelling dick.

The Alpha groaned, and kissed at the back of Tony’s neck. It was sweet, but not necessary in Tony’s books. He still just wanted to get this over with.

Peter wasted little more time, reaching between them to roughly push two fingers into Tony’s slick hole, Tony almost yelping in surprise, though it quickly morphed into a moan when Peter seemed to instinctively know just how to move his hand to open him up properly for him.

“C-Condom?” Peter panted against the back of Tony’s neck, and Tony was impressed that he was still lucid enough to think of such things. It was almost sweet as it showed that Peter still put Tony before himself in this situation, even when he was about to mount his first Omega as an Alpha. Tony thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head.

And not a moment after Tony had done so, Peter was already lining up, the thick head of his cock nudging up against Tony’s barely stretched hole. But his body would accommodate him regardless, and he automatically arched his back to press back against him, wanting to speed up the process.

Peter pushed forward and sank his cock into Tony. Slowly, thankfully, because Peter was much bigger than Tony could have ever imagined him to be. He filled him up fantastically, satisfying that building ache of heat, making him tremble with the need for _more_ , already. Tony grabbed a pillow to hold onto and moaned into it, his breath hitching when Peter curled a hand around the back of his neck and pressed him down while he granted him another inch of his cock.

It seemed never-ending. Peter slowed every now and then, and Tony thought, once more, that he was done, that that was it, but then he nudged another inch into him, his insides molding around the biggest cock he thought he’d ever taken. Tony was breathless with it, speechless, his own cock leaking pathetically between his legs.

And then finally, Peter started moving properly. Maybe he’d had enough, maybe he’d grown too impatient, Tony didn’t know, but he moved, and that was all that mattered.

Tony keened when Peter pulled back almost all the way, and sank into him with increased speed, that hand still on the back of his neck to keep him down while he slowly picked up his pace. Tony wiggled a little to spread his legs further and made a most obscene sound when Peter rewarded him with a particularly sharp thrust that, thanks to the angle, managed to hit even deeper than before.

It punched the breath out of his lungs, but Peter didn’t seem ready to stop any time soon. He pulled back again and repeated the sharp thrust, clearly growing a liking for it, because the next thing he knew Peter picked up his pace once again and kept up those thrusts, hitting home with every one of them, punching pleasure into the pit of Tony’s stomach.

“Mr. Stark—fuck,” Peter breathed behind him, and Tony buried his face into the pillow.

Peter felt wonderful inside him. Much better than he had any right to, much better than what Tony could resist. Had this always felt this good? With everyone? Or was it just Peter? Tony dreaded the thought that this might change something about himself, personally, that it might change his view on Alphas… But fuck, if Peter would keep fucking him like that, then why would he ever want to go back to the way he used to think?

Tony rocked back desperately against Peter, tearing low, possessive sounds out of the Alpha. It was clear that he was growing more confident, grabbing at Tony more firmly and thrusting harder and faster, undoubtedly chasing his own orgasm.

Tony could feel the beginnings of his knot at the base of the boy’s cock every time it nudged against his hole where it was already stretched beyond its limits around the girth Peter was packing. And yet, despite being convinced that he would never in a million years be able to take Peter’s knot, Tony wanted to. God, he wanted to take his knot so badly, to lock them together, to make Peter fill him up, pup him, breed him, claim him.

It should have been terrifying, but at this point it was freeing only.

“Knot me,” Tony all but begged, “Peter—Alpha, c’mon. Give me your knot. You can do it.”

Peter’s thrusts stuttered for a moment and Tony moaned as a result, his thighs quivering, so close to orgasm, but it wouldn’t be complete without that big, thick plug inside his ass.

“But Mr. Stark—” Peter panted, but before he could finish his sentence Tony interjected.

“ _Please_.”

And that was all that Peter needed. With a low, barely humane growl, he forced his hips forward so firmly that it drove his knot into Tony unwilling, the size of it making Tony see stars as it stretched him beyond his capacity and burned, burned so good, made Tony cry out loudly. And then Peter gave another few shallow thrusts and he was coming, pumping Tony full of virile seed while the Omega came weakly into the sheets below, untouched but more satisfied than he ever had been.

The only thing that was missing was Peter’s teeth in his neck, but the Alpha’s fingers tightened their hold, and it was good enough. For now.

Peter shuddered through his orgasm, surprisingly quietly, but the proof was in the pudding. He filled Tony up so good, cock twitching and jumping with every new spurt of cum he put deep inside of his Omega. Tony was delirious with the feeling of it, one hand weakly going down to rub against the spot in his belly where he knew Peter’s cock was stuffing him full.

It took about half an hour for Peter’s knot to go down enough for him to pull out, and by then Tony was convinced.

He was glad that his heat wasn’t over yet, because it gave him every reason to keep Peter close-by, and take his knot again and again and again and again. He’d changed his mind; being an Omega wasn’t so bad after all.

Not when Peter was his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
